


The Aurora

by greenocha



Series: SigBryn [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Brynhildr love and hate him at the same time but when she was finally reunited with her love again, she have to decide which of these two feelings shall she keep for him?





	1. 1

The first time Sigurd came into the world, he saw two sights. A young girl with orange hair and his beloved, Brynhildr, face filled with unexplainable desire while her spear pointed at him. Soon, a young girl with short pink hair joined and she stood protectively in front of the orange haired one.

"Brynhildr-san!" Mashu shouts but it fell deaf to her ears. Her eyes watered with tears instantly, as she tried to hold them back, not wanting him to see that she's truly weak compared to him.

"I.... will kill you... but- but i..." Her tears-filled eyes turns into her master who stood behind Mashu. "Master... i will not hurt you... Do you wish... for me not to kill..him?"

"Yes. I don't want to use a command spell to hold you back, please. Do not kill him." Brynhildr nod her head lightly and her lance disappeared into a thin dust. She averted her gaze into the ground.

Sigurd, who remained quiet at the entire scene finally spoke with his icy tone. He introduced himself to his new master and Mashu too but he spared no glance for the long haired shieldmaiden who stood stiffly on the corner of the room. Her head hung low.

"We're glad to have you here, Sigurd! Now, Mashu will escort you to your room." Even after the near-death experience she was in just a moment ago, Gudako still managed to smile for him, for her and for everyone. The hero with his face covered in Fafnir's mask nod and Mashu took him out from the summoning room.

"Bryn. Please by any means necessary, do not kill him. All you have to do is just to ignore him and acts as if he didn't exist in your eyes. It's for your own good too. You cannot kill an ally, i don't want to use a command spell just for that. I don't want to treat you like a tool."

"I understand that... i shall leave now..." Brynhildr slowly moved herself and walk out of the room, leaving her master all alone. Her footsteps are slower than normal people, she enjoyed every seconds of it though. She will not rush into things except for her master and him, no, not him anymore. The void in her heart are slowly being filled with warmth and hospitality of other servants to her but now that he's here..

"Brynhildr! Hey... earth to Brynhildr??" The valkyrie gasped loudly when she realised she bumped into a certain servant. She looked at the servant and blinked her eyes in confusion. "Hehehe, sorry you just spaced out like that so i can't help it. By the way! Master summons a new servant today, do you know who is that?"

Brynhildr's heart ached painfully, yet she shook her head.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know it... I was just passing by master's summoning room. I do not know anything.." The words her master had uttered to her played in her mind once more to remind her that she have to obey her master's wishes at all costs. 

"Eh, is that so? Too bad then. I wanted to celebrate for their arrival since master failed to summon a servant countless times after i was summoned." Astolfo sighs loudly but his signature smile came adoring his lips once more. "Alright, thank you for the information. See you around!"

Such spirit coming from the broken servant like him only reminds her of her weaker self. But she shook her head again, fighting off against all negative thoughts that clouds her mind. She will- no, she have to become strong for the sake of everyone. Her master along with Mashu, the other chaldean staff and her fellow servants gave her the feelings that she have longed for so long, now it's time for her to return it to them. No matter how... she have to make everyone happy.

"I will not kill you, Sigurd. But i.... will not love you anymore.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for a train of feelings, fluff, and jokes?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date in the middle of the mission, but only as a disguise.

"That looks.... great on you! Aw, so beautiful, as expected from the beautiful and elegant Nero!" Nero praised her choice of clothes for Brynhildr. While the poor pessimistic woman gave in to her unfortunate fate of being dressed up like a doll. Each time a color or pattern don't suit her, Nero will shout for god's sake and Brynhildr feel her head almost exploded. Now she breath relief after five hours of preparations. "What do you think? Isn't it beautiful?" The former emperor of Roma's eyes sparkled in delight at her own creation.

"I suppose so.... but is it really okay for me to dress like this... no.. no way.."

"Aw come on, Bryn! Have some faith in yourself! You looked absolutely good on it! I bet even that rigid android servant would never take his eyes off from your figure! Truly!" She didn't think it was necessary for her to dress extravagantly just solely so that she could impress him. Master mentioned something kind of a date for the two of them as a disguise to approach the enemy faster but this is all too much for her. The mirror displayed her entire figure, her long hair tied up into a high ponytail with a small cyan-colored flower hairpin attached to her hair. The clothes were simple, a knee-length blue floral sundress with white blouse underneath, and a pair of two baby blue flat shoes. A small white sling bag as the final accessory to her appearances.

"Isn't it too... revealing?" She frowned visibly, her hands struggled to cover the part of her slightly exposed thigh by tugging the hem of the dress down.

"But your servant attire is not really that different. Maybe just because of the over-knees boots? But showing your skin once in a while is nice you know especially it's summer and people don't want their entire body covered in armor. It's hot outside, trust me."

"I have to ask master.... if this is a proper clothing.. or not.."

"Master will approve of it surely! Well i even try to hold my nose from bleeding here." Brynhildr glanced at her but she furrowed her brow when she saw blood running from between Nero's fingers which covered her nose and mouth. "Aghh- you're just so beautiful, you know that! Just go, before i faint here!" She nodded and hurriedly left the room, slowly closing the door behind her and quickly jogged into the rayshift room.

"Brynhildr-san! What a beautiful dress you are wearing!" Mashu grinned widely upon noticing the valkyrie who stood silently on the doorway.

"Mashu, tell me i'm not dreaming." Gudako harshly turned into Mashu while fake tears streams down from her eyes. Mashu giggled and pinched her master's cheek lightly, it earned a loud shriek from the orange haired master. "N-nero really did a good job!"

"Yes! I bet Si-" Gudako covered Mashu's mouth in speed of lightning to prevent her from saying anything more.

"Okay, let's go Bryn!!"

"Yes, master."

"Wait... aren't we forgetting something here?" Gudako removed her hand from Mashu's mouth once she make sure that Mashu won't say anything like that ever again.

"Sigurd-san is still dressing up, i think. Shall i go and check his condition?" The pink haired demi servant offered to her master.

"No... there's no need.. he's right.." Brynhildr point her finger to the shadow behind her. "Behind me."

 

~*~

 

 

"This thing is called the communication device, or simply handphone. When i called you here, you just pressed the green button ones and then bring that thing close to your ear and answer me. Got it?" Gudako showed the now, gentlemanly dressed Sigurd a phone.

"Understood, now i and Brynhildr shall proceed on the mission. I will take a good care of this efficient communication device. You have my gratitude, master." But the master still felt somehow uneasy now that she have to let go the two of them to wander around in the city full of people. Many people would think of them as a normal couple but their aura just seems so different.

"Okay, then i and Mashu will form a plan here along with the help of Da Vinci. Good luck, you two!" Gudako dragged Mashu away and the two of them stood completely still until they are out of the sight.

"Come, let's not waste time here. We have mission to accomplish. But first, take my hand." He outstretched one of his hand but it was shaking terribly.

"Oh my, why are you shaking?" Deep inside, her heart was bursting colorful butterflies at his timid gesture and for once, she spoke without hesitant. Her voice is louder than usual too. Despite this, the strong conviction about her fading love to him remains on her mind up until now.

"N-no.. nothing. Let's just go." He shook his head as his hand retreated back to its original position. The male servant walks slightly faster to avoid her catching up with his pace but his whole body tensed when she walked beside him. Then she grabbed his hand and intertwined it with him, a small gesture of affection to make it even harder for him to resist.

She looked up to him innocently and says. "Can i... hold you like this? for the remaining of the day..."

"Sure." His answer came immediately that it caught her off guard. In the end, the two of them walks silently together into the city, his head turned away from her to hide his embarrassed face from her. Brynhildr, however, was in a contrast mood to him. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of joy. She would never thought that she will be able to hold his warm and big hand like this one more time. Even after what she did to him. She closed her eyes and let the summer breeze to caress her fair skin.

They arrived at the city not long after but as their master had inform earlier, the city was full of people. There are many markets in both sides of the streets, merchants promoting their items by yelling or offering their product sample at people who passed their shops. Brynhildr kindly took all of it with a genuine smile on her face, her time in the Chaldea had changed her into a better person and Sigurd couldn't help but also smile at such sight. His beloved... if only...

"Sigurd, do you want to try this?" She showed him a fresh red apple with her hand.

"No, thank you. But if you would like to try it then, at least let me examine it if it's poiso-"

"Thank you for the offer but it seems my husband didn't want it. Maybe i could borrow it for my friend, to see if she likes it or not." Brynhildr said, putting the apple into her bag. She expressed her gratitude by bowing down and she waved her hand into the merchant. "Could we.... have a break for a little?"

"I noticed that too, that you're exhausted. We can stop in a small cafe or something, you are fine with anything right?"

"I'm fine.... but maybe i would like it if we separate our way now. I'm going to check for something.." Sigurd nod, knowing fully that she must sensed enemies nearby.

"I will be on my way too, i promise to catch up with you once i make sure this area is safe for others." She shook her head at his statement.

"No, don't. I just wanted... to be alone for now.. I must go.." With that she briskly walked away from him. He was left astonished at her answer and her actions. Sigurd realized soon enough that a simple word that linked to their memories must triggered something in her heart that she changed drastically from smiling like an angel to return into her sorrowful old-self.

"This is not how it supposed to be..." He released a deep sigh into the air and gazed up at the sunny sky.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd went to search for his beloved only to find a strange sight. Now he only have two choices, run or ....

"She's lost?! H-how? I trusted you to take care of her and now you're reporting she's lost?!" His master yelled that he have to pulled the handphone away from his ear.

"I searched the whole town and even asked many people but none seems to know her location too. Please accept my sincerest apologies, i promise to find her by any means. After all, she's my responsibility."

"Okay, i believe you but if you run into a danger or needs some advice don't hesitate to ask, got it?"

"Understood, now i shall continue my search." He ended the call by pressing the red button as instructed by Mashu and Gudako. Now, he's all alone in the deep forest with the night approaching sooner than he expected. He already searched for the whole area except for the forest but his instinct tells him that it was never a good choice to wander around alone in the dark forest like this. "Maybe this could help."

He summoned his bright glowing sword to lighten his way but unfortunately for him, the lights revealed a pair of glowing red eyes right in front of him.

"This is not good." He easily throw his daggers and the creature growled in pain before it turned into a dust. The creature that he was facing just now was a sign of an ill omen, he have to find her as soon as possible.

He continued on his search but he restrained himself from running to avoid possibly a beast to approach him. His footsteps were quiet but his glowing sword could also easily attract anything to come on his way. So he have no choice but vanished his sword and used his eyes, the glasses he wore was a crystallized wisdom so it helps him to see anything clear in the dark.

Thunder strikes once.

Twice

Thrice

But the fourth one never came as he was expecting from it. Pushing his glasses up with his index finger, he loudly sighs and ruffled his hair in frustrasion. 'This is never good.' He thought. From far away, he could see thunder strikes again and again but this time without a monstrous sound following it at all. It's just the flash of lightning that tears the sky swiftly. He looked at the sky full of stars and the aurora decorating it beautifully, that it wasn't cloudy or there's any visible signs of rain as well. So all this thunder could only mean...

"Sister. I hope you're feeling well now, i see you dressed quite human-like." He quickly sprinted into the source of the voices and stopped abruptly by hiding himself behind a tree. He could clearly heard a man talking in a language not strange to his ears.

"Brother..." He froze.

'Brother? But that could only mean.' His thought went wild and his heart was thumping wildly as well in his chest. That creature he just met, really proved to be an ill omen to him. Sigurd finally experienced what's it like to be scared, he never really knew the feeling of being scared for his days of living at all. Even when his beloved Brynhildr killed him, he wasn't scared at all, he was happy that she was the last sight he saw before he dies. But now..

"Wait.. who's there?!" The deep voice roared and the poor hero almost let out a loud shriek but he quickly covered his mouth before any sound came out.

"Brother... maybe that's just an animal.. Please leave it be.." The gentle voice of the valkyrie was enough to reassure her older brother and he quickly apologized for being so boastful in front of her.

"Well i don't have much time too. I really hope that you're not summoned along with him, and if something ever happen between the two of you, i would not hesitate to interfere. After all you're still a sister to me."

"Thank you... for your concern brother... but i'm perfectly fine.. beside master ordered me to just act like i am his wife or when i can't take it anymore, she ordered me to act like a stranger to him... it was hard because i-i really want to kill him.. master is the sole reason why he's still here.. if-if only.."

"Don't say that, you will just make yourself even more guilty. Now, believe in yourself and start trusting others. I will visit you another time." It started to rain heavily out of nowhere.

Thunder strikes once

Twice

Then silence and the rain disappears.

"Sigurd."

"Y-yes?!"

"How long have you.. been standing there?" She appeared right beside him, clothes completely unaffected by the rain or in other words, not soaked at all. Under the illuminating moonlight, her angelic face stood out the most. Her asymmetrical bangs were neatly swept into the side by a small golden hairpin.

"Not long. I just arrived here the moment your brother noticed my presence."

"Is that so..." She looked straight in his eyes, searching for any kind of lies hidden beneath it but he was rigid and stiff like usual so she smiled warmly and shook her head. "Come.. i already dispose some of the enemies.."

"All alone? Bryn, it's not safe at all here, we have to go back to master."

"Why? Because... you didn't want anything to happen to me again? no.. stop.. i don't want you to care anymore... please just.." She stopped on her words however, and a tear slid down into her cheek. "I.. want to be alone now.. didn't i tell you before not to find me? Or is it master's order?"

"It's my responsibility to take care of you."

"I know.. you would say that." She chuckled wryly. "But don't make it harder for me... at least not this time.. my heart hurt so much." She slowly stepped away from him, making a position to run but he catches her wrist in time.

"No, i will not let you go this time. I cared for you, genuinely." She widened her eyes in horror and struggled to get out from his deadly grip but it was stronger than anything she could ever imagine. "I don't want to hurt you like this so please, just listen. to. me."

"Fine!" He loosened his grip when she yelled right into his face. Her eyes dropped again after being extended to maximum. "I will listen to your explanation... but i will not guarantee if i will let you alive... after this."

"I have no problem that you killed me again and again, that only means you loved me just as much as i am to you. Now hear this." He took a deep breath before continue. "You can kill me, hurt me, do everything you want to do to me but our love will remain all the same. Even if master warns you not to fall in love with me, you already do now. What i want is that we work together to accomplish the tasks that were given by master without any harm befall into either of us. I will protect you as you will protect me."

Silence filled the air after he finished. But the valkyrie gently removed her hand from his and when he tried to looked at her face which was now hung low, he clearly saw her entire face wet with tears. She sobbed loudly, not minding that her beloved was right in front of her.

"Yes, let out all of it." He guided her to his arms, but he didn't expect her to actually ran into his arms. So they both fell straight into the ground, with Brynhildr above him. He wrapped his arms around her back protectively, patting it gently once in a while or just stroking her long soft hair with such affectionate touch.

"I-i love you.. Sigurd... I-i love you.. so much."

"I know, i love you too."

 

 


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigurd try to give his beloved a chocolate.

"For... Me?" Sweats endlessly streams in his face while he nodded repeatedly. He closed his eyes, not daring to look at her expression at all. 

"M-master said.. In the valentine day, y-you give the chocolate to the person you love.. S-so."

"Oh, is that so? But valentine day is over now. It's already july, my love." 

"I-i'm not summoned yet in that time and i thought maybe it would be nice to give someone you love a gift." The valkyrie giggled and accepted the chocolate that was given to her. "And as an appreciation.. That you restrain yourself from killing me.."

"Ahh- that means if i restrain myself from killing you for two weeks you will give me lots of gifts?" Brynhildr immediately said, hands now placed on his chest while giving him a smile that resembled an excited puppy. 

"Yes." The answer left his mouth without him, thinking it thoroughly. Brynhildr squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. 

"Then i will be a nice girl... For you, my love.. I will not kill you for two weeks. That is the deal, correct?" She looked up to him, now a warm smile graced upon her lips. 

"Yes, i will give you lots of gifts if you don't break the deal." He shoot her a matching smile. 

"Ahh-, i'm so happy now. But... Is your glasses okay, my love?" He realized that his glasses were pushed down slightly. "Let me help you." He wanted to thank her for being so caring to him but he immediately regretted it. She summoned her lance and points it at his face. 

His whole body trembled and he held his two hands up into his face level. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact but only a small tug came. He slowly opened his eyes to see his beloved carefully pushing his glasses up with the pointy end of her lance. 

"There, all done." She giggles softly. 

"I-i swear... If i didn't love you so much.."


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynhildr have to choose, whether she will continue on loving him or forget about him. But unexpectedly amidst her hard times, a certain servant willing to offer his ears to her.

The couple arrived at the spot that their master had informed earlier then they reported the result of their mission. It does seems that they stumbled across a sleeping beast while on the way back but they managed to work together to slain it and fortunately, the beast produced the material they had been seeking for. Both Gudako and Mashu cried out in relief when they saw the two of them safely arrived. Then they proceed to went back to Chaldea because their quest was completed and the master couldn't be more satisfied at the fact that they managed to work together properly.

Gudako recalled the memories of the first time Brynhildr was summoned into Chaldea. The whole building is in a mess and emergency siren starts to ring loudly. She vowed to killed Siegfried with such murderous impulse that she have to sacrifice one of her command spells to restrict her from even moving an inch. The spell lasted for twelve hours before she talked some sense into the valkyrie. Luckily, she quickly understood but made no promise that she won't try to kill either Sigurd and Siegfried, even their names were identical that Brynhildr went rampage like that.

"Mashu... don't you think it's a little bit too strange that Brynhildr had changed so much?" The masted quietly whispered to the pink haired demi-servant beside her.

"I-i'm not sure but i do remember that Brynhildr-san said she really wants to kill Sigurd-san if he ever appears before her very eyes. Maybe... the power of love exceed everything?"

"In the original story i've read, Bryn killed Sigurd because she was betrayed severely by him but even then, she choose to burn herself along with his corpse and chased him into the afterlife. But wait... that does mean, she really loved him!"

"Master...?"

"HIGYAHHH..." Gudako screamed at the top of her lungs and instantly ran to Mashu's back. "D-don't scare me..."

"Master, another servant wanted to report something." Sigurd interrupted. Gudako nodded and peered up from Mashu's shoulder to see Arthur and Karna standing side by side with warm smiles on their faces.

"T-thank you, Sigurd! G-good work, you two!" The clumsy master waved to both Brynhildr and Sigurd. She hurriedly went to her other servants along with Mashu. Sigurd went back to his room but Brynhildr remained there.

Her gaze was rather focused on Arthur than anyone else. She felt as if she ever saw him somewhere, but her memories are far in between so she's not sure if her memories are lying to her or not. Gudako finished her conversation with both servants and left them there, Karna was following her master behind while Arthur finally noticed her gaze and they made an eye contact for the third time.

"Brynhildr, is it? Are you alright?" He approached her slowly but the valkyrie stepped back in fear. "Don't worry, i'm your ally and i won't ever hurt a maiden without a reason."

"Do.... i know you before? It seems that i... already met you before.. no, not in here.. but somewhere else. Blond hair and green eyes..." She widened her eyes when a piece of memory hits her head. "No.. I'm sorry.. you just resembled my brother."

"He must be a great man then." Arthur sheepishly smiled. "Oh, now that we're all alone here, do you want to tell me your problem? It's just really itchy to have a damsel in distress lurking around in Chaldea so i thought maybe i could lend you some ears now. But i won't force you to talk, it's up to you."

"Arthur.. Will you hate the woman you love if she killed you?" Now it's Arthur's turn to widen his eyes in surprise. Then he cleared his throat lightly, trying to apologize for his earlier expression.

"The woman i love... Even my own wife dislike me. But depending on the situation, if i was the one who betrayed her and she ended up turning her blades against me then it's the only fair consequences i deserved. Loving a person wasn't easy, it's even harder if you're someone who's carrying everyone's burden at your shoulder. You're just too focused on to protecting everyone that you even forgot the existence of your loved ones. Even so, everything has its own consequences. This world is designed beautifully and horribly at the same time."

"I-i... appreciate your opinion." She rubbed her arms timidly. She's awed at how honest and how righteous this person is, resembling her beloved but... he was more open up than he ever was. More honest and..

"Is there anything else? I'm not sure i see a smile in your face now." Arthur gently asks, his pair of green eyes gazed at her warmly.

"I'm confused... i love him so much... but this wound never closed... it only grew bigger every time i was close to him.. it hurts every time i think about him... i-it really hurts." She squeezed her heart tightly with both her hands. Tears trickled down from her eyes. Arthur slowly brought his hand up and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. She look at him, wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened. "W-why..."

"I understand your feeling very well. But you have to be strong too. You're not living in this world only with him, there are millions people out there who experienced even more tragic tales than you are. So don't give up, be strong. You have to. You have to become strong for the sake of everyone, for your brother, for us, for master and for everyone who believed in you. Are you just gonna throw up all your potentials just because the man you loved betrayed you?" He put both his hands on her shoulders and gave it a light squeeze.

"Y-you.."

"Believe me, everyone have times in their lives when they just want to give up and throw everything away. I have it too, when i was completely lost and i thought that if i throw everything away and give up then everything would end peacefully just like that. Did you not know the grief you will caused if you choose that path? I'm sure your father, your mother and your brother was very sad that you choose that path.... You were just too blind... too blind because you suffered more than anyone. But you're also too blind because you think that no one loved you other than him." Arthur finally showed her a smile, but this time it was filled with sincerity and hope. "So... why don't you make a promise to me that you will change? Your father had granted you another chance to change your life. You have to use it wisely, to make sure that the humans won't made the same mistakes as you did in that time."

"F-father... o-ohh- father... is that you?" With shaky hands, she gently placed her hands on his cheeks while smiling widely. "Father.."

"Brynhildr.." Arthur's heart starts to ached painfully. Now he knew how lost this woman had become, that she always wrongly mistakes everyone even though she can saw them clearly. But he didn't want anyone to be hurt anymore, not when he's here. So he decided to stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead. "Take it easy, alright? If the whole world turn against you, i and that man will never hurt you."

Sigurd watched the whole scene in silence from the slightly opened door.

"I'm sorry..."

The hero left with heart filled with regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is gonna be really fun to write, but maybe it won't be released until thursday/friday but i hope i can write it as soon as possible. My schedules crashed for some reasons and i'm beyond stressed now.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyries finally arrived at Chaldea, Brynhildr and Sigurd finally got a chance to prove their love to each other, only to be..

"Elder sister Brynhildr!" The three of them shouts in unison. The whole canteen was then filled with an eerie silence until Gudako cleared her throat loudly. Brynhildr stopped in the doorway and gazed at them blankly.

"Uh... six.." The eldest of the valkyries rubbed her eyes and her sight finally cleared. "No.. it's only Thrud, Hildr and Ortlinde."

"I can't believe we can meet elder sister here! Are we cursed or blessed?! This is like a dre- ouch!"

"Hildr, behave yourself." Thrud immediately said, pointing her finger at Gudako who nervously waved her hand at them. "Master, excuse us for our outburst. It will not happen again." Thrud forced both Hildr and Ortlinde to bowed their head down as a sign of sincere apology.

"No, don't worry about that! I mean you three finally reunited with your elder sister so.." Gudako then introduced the valkyries to the other servants and they welcomed the three of them warmly. Emiya insisted on treating them meals but they politely declined and claimed that they went to the canteen to ask their master about something.

"C-can we... speak with elder sister Brynhildr?! It's been such a long time.. it's just.." The master was cornered with the sheer of eagerness coming from a previously called war-machines. Gudako turned into Mashu, looking for advice but the pink haired demi servant nodded gently.

"Of course." Gudako gives them a bright smile. Hildr squealed in joy while both Thrud and Ortlinde have the biggest smile on their faces. The master called out for Brynhildr but when she was about to, she was nowhere to be found. "W-where did she gone?"

"The long haired shieldmaiden? She stopped on the door but then she turns and walk away." Emiya unexpectedly respond.

"W-we must find her! Please excuse us again!" Thrud ran outside with her two valkyrie sister following her from behind. Gudako was left speechless at their sudden arrival and their sudden departure as well. She sighed deeply and resumed her eating with dramatic tears streams down from her eyes. Mashu could only patted her back in attempt to cheer her senpai up.

 

~*~

 

"Sigurd... Dear.. where are you?! S-sigurd!!" Brynhildr arrived at Sigurd's room, she looked around in the small room and found no sign of her husband at all. She even checked under his bed and inside of his wardrobe but still no sign. "I thought he was here... why did he disappear?"

Wit a heavy sigh, she sat on the edge of his bed and began fondling with the hem of her skirt. The servants in Chaldea are allowed to use any kind of casual clothes that they prefer. Gudako was finally free from the curse after Sigurd appears and managed to summon servants like Okita Souji alter and the valkyries. The inside of the security organization is quite lively now that there are 120 servants in total. Strangely, each one of them prefer to wear casual clothes more than their original servants clothing inside of the building. Brynhildr have no problem with her clothes or her armor but she admitted that it sometimes get in the way.

So she asks another advice from Nero but she ended up being dressed like a doll just like the last time. Though this one time, Nero dressed her in much simpler clothes. She was wearing a thigh-length blue sundress with her hair tied up in a half bun. Nero wanted her to wear a cute and elegant white heels to complete the look, yet Brynhildr refused and stated that she didn't want her height to be increased a lot more, this made Nero to realize something and she giggled maliciously.

 _"Ahh- i see. For such a lovely maiden who wants to impress her beloved. truly, truly beautiful! Then please give this to him and prove your love to him!!"_ Brynhildr wasn't sure about the exact meaning of her words, at least she understand that the roses she held in her hands now could be a way to gain even more attention from him. She had decided to love him, to start everything from the bottom, to be a normal maiden who falls in love with a hero. To be..

"Bryn... hildr..?"

"Oh! Dear! I-.." She stood up and quickly faced him only to saw something that she shouldn't have see. "Father.. dear lord.." Her face went absolutely red and she screamed.

"Brynhildr... wait, don't scream!"

"H-how can't i?! Y-you are shirtless! Y-you--!!" She try to let out another scream or a shriek but was smooched by his lips instead. She felt both her head and her heart exploded at the same time. The feeling of his toned chest pressing against her thin frame made it all harder for her to even think properly.

"Nnghh-!!" She wanted to escape from the feeling that will eventually wreck her but his strong hands keeps her in place, so that he could ravish her until he was satisfied himself. They were definitely enjoying themselves, after their love was fatally torned and eventually destroyed, they were able to build a new one through a series of days where Brynhildr couldn't sleep and Sigurd who desperately try to restrain himself from showing her his affections. The shieldmaiden went against her own conviction and considered Arthur's opinion very highly. Thanks to that gallant knight in shining armor, now, she was feeling a lot better and she won't worry about her body anymore because now she was able to control herself fully.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The door was burst open all of a sudden, revealing an angry blonde haired shieldmaiden with her spear glowing and pointed at the hero. They both pulled away from each other instantly.

"Thrud, stop it!! You are ruining the show!" Hildr shouts. Both she and Ortlinde hold her sister back with their arms around her figure, pushing her back from attacking the shirtless male.

"Sigurd, dear, put on your clothes. I will talk to them." Sigurd nod and went back the bathroom. Brynhildr slowly approached them with a small apologetic smile on her lips.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU, ELDER SISTER?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM IF HE DOES THAT AGAIN!"

"Thrud, i love him and he loves me. Beside, those past memories about our tragic tales are long forgotten. I... want to start a new story here... while i can.." The blonde haired valkyrie finally gave in and let out a deep breath.

"Elder sister, we will always respect your choice but are you going to be fine like this? I mean, we will make sure to be on your side at all times but.." Ortlinde grabbed her elder sister's arm gently, gazing at her with eyes full of sincerity.

"No, don't worry about me. I should have been the one who took care of all you since you're all my little sisters." Unexpectedly, they ran straight into Brynhildr to hug her. Since she wasn't expecting this, Brynhildr stumbles down and eventually fell into the floor with three little sisters sobbing on her arms and body. She stroked their hair gently and whispers words of reassurances. "Thrud... why don't you apologize to Sigurd about your earlier outburst?"

"I-i will! I-i definitely will.... he have... changed you so much, elder sister... i owe him... no.. we all owe him.."

"A rose? Elder sister... what is the meaning of red rose?" Hildr's blurry gaze catch a sight of a lying rose in the floor, she carefully remove herself from her elder sister's figure and picked the small flower with her hands. Ortlinde and Thrud removed themselves from Brynhildr as well and looked at the object on their sister's hands. 

"Red roses... means undying love... the eternal love that was sealed by fate.."

"T-then, can we give this to elder sister as well?" Hildr grinned widely. "As a proof that our love to you will remain all the same!"

"Of course... but i originally planned to gave that to Sigurd..."

"HE REJECT IT?! THAT DAMNED HERO!!"

"THRUD STOP!"


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynhildr and Sigurd were asked to watch over little Jack and Alice.

"Master why did you even leave elder sister Brynhildr with that creep?! He is really the least person you could trust when it comes to her!" Gudako could only smiled in defeat as Thrud never stopped on pampering her with complaints, Hildr and Ortlinde were already hopeless of their sister so they gave up on stopping her a long time ago.

"T-thrud... please you're going to make my head explode if you keep this up." With that being said, Mashu quickly stood up for her senpai and cleared her throat loudly. Enough to gain the attention to all the servants that gathered in the rayshift room.

"Thrud-san, i beg of you to please stop complaining. We will proceed on going to the targeted location now." The blonde haired servant finally let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and walked away from her master with heavy heart and mind still clouded with negative thoughts. At least, she finally stopped doing the verbal complaints.

"Will you be going for long?" Jack was tugging on her master's skirt as she said that. Her green eyes were just so close to tears, that it made Gudako want to burst into a cry as well. But well, she's an adult unlike the child beside her. The master bend down into Jack's level and ruffled her hair softly.

"Maybe, but i can't tell. I hope i can return soon. Don't worry, there will be servants that took care of you two while we are gone." Alice joined in as well. "You too, Alice. Don't worry, they are good people. They won't bite at all." Gudako said all the while making a gesture of a biting snake.

"We will be a good girl for you, master!" Alice replied, a beaming smile plastered on her lips. Gudako finally raised into her feet again and nodded to the two servants who had been standing there, all quiet and reserved in the corner of the room. Both Servants nodded back in respect and watched as their master finally left.

"Come to think of it, aren't you hungry, Alice?" Jack said, turning her attention to the braided girl beside her.

"Yes but master said not to eat too much sweets right?" Alice blinked out her big purple eyes somewhat in a worry manner, making Jack to giggle at her reply.

"Do you want me to cook you both something?" The gentle voice that appeared from above them made them to shriek in shock and when they looked up, they were only greeted by a beautiful smile from Brynhildr herself.

"Hm... Can mother cook us a pancake?"

"I've heard of that, Abigail did mentioned something similar to that. If the ingredients are available, then it would be a pleasure for me." Both Alice and Jack's eyes sparkled in delight. They cheered loudly while also jumping up and down in excitement.

"Can Father cook something too?"

"I'm not used in that fields but if that's your wish, i shall be learning it." The immediate answer that left his mouth shocked Brynhildr but she quickly giggled in joy for she had realized that he really never changed.

"Then let's begin our cooking adventure!" Jack and Alice spread their arms wide open. Brynhildr understood their gesture and had to cover her mouth to avoid herself from squealing loudly. Then she scooped alice up into her arms while Sigurd picked up Jack. "Wah.. Mother's hair is really beautiful... How did you even color it? It's like the color of the galaxy!" Curiously, Alice stroked Brynhildr's hair and admired it with her eyes filled with such sparkly excitement. One that made the valkyrie to smile warmly, she tighten her hold on the little girl and started to walk into the kitchen.

"My hair is naturally in that color, my dear. You may play with it as you see fit." Alice nodded and started to playing around with her long spread hair. Firstly, she tried to comb them using her tiny fingers but the colors of it just simply took her breaths away that she was caught spacing out a few times.

Meanwhile in Sigurd's arms, Jack was playing around with his glasses. The male had took it off since Jack was gazing at it with such curiosity. He had explained to her that he actually does not need those glasses for his vision but rather it was because the glasses helped him to know more about the surrounding and make him to be more focused when he try to analyze or observe something.

"This glasses look so incredibly cool on you, father! But is that true that this glasses is the crytallized wisdom from the great dragon you defeated?"

"It is." He simply answered without no hesitation. "Why don't you try it?"

"Ah, right!" Carefully, Jack wore the glasses around her eyes but it does seems that the size was a little bit too big for her. Sigurd grinned at the adorable sight presented before his eyes.

"Woah, Jack, that glasses is really big on you!" Alice chuckled in amusement. Brynhildr walked a little closer to Sigurd so that both children could interact with each other easily.

"Father may i borrow your glasses, please? It's just for one day!" Jack finally turned into him again, with the glasses occasionally dropping because of her small face but she was really having fun so even a serious and rigid man like he is, he wouldn't say no to her.

"You may but be careful, it might hurt your vision if you wear it for a long time. Try to take a break occasionally."

"If Jack got Father's glasses then, can i get something from yours too, mother?" Brynhildr widened her eyes for a moment before fluttering it close gently.

Softly with her usual tone, she replied, "I have nothing to give to you but maybe if you want to wear my headpiece." The valkyrie took off the headpiece that decorated around her head and gave it to Alice. The child was dumbstruck to her offer but as soon as she was snapped back to the reality, she giggled out loud in joy.

"It is such a beautiful headpiece!! I can't believe i can wear it! I'm not losing to you, Jack!" Alice wore the headpiece around her hair as she already took off her black hat. Then she turned into Jack and gave her a challenging face.

"Why is mother's headpiece fits around Alice's head?" Jack pouted.

"Because it will fits in anyone's head as long as the original owner wished for it." Brynhildr replied, eyes slowly opened again.

"Not fair! Then Father, please let the glasses fit on me as well."

"I'm afraid you wish for the impossible." Both Sigurd and Brynhildr chuckled at how Jack quickly whined about it. While little Alice holds Brynhildr's arm tightly and snuggled her cheeks into it.


	8. Bonus chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go to Paris!

"You already got everything you need? Good! Then i will wait near the Eiffel tower! See you there, mon frere!" Sigurd ended the call when the man he viewed as if he was his own brother said his farewell.

"Sigurd, how long will it takes for us to go there?" From behind him, a sweet and gentle voice echoed. He turned over only to smile as he saw his beloved already changed her outfits.

"Not long, Napoleon said that it's good if we spent the new year in the Eiffel Tower. It doesn't seems dangerous but i brought my swords just in case for our safety. According to this, it takes about fifteen minutes of walking." The efficient device he carried around was really a resourceful information for the two of them, Sigurd had already mastered on it just the seconds his crystallized wisdom helped him to study it. Truly.

"I'm fine with it but," She stopped on her words, moving her gaze down into the ground. A sorrowful aura crossed her figure just for a moment before she raised her gaze up to meet with his stoic one.

"I will protect you."

"That's not what i meant-!" She whined, "It's just that i've never been in a trip like this before. I'm afraid if i did something wrong and then-"

"You always worry too much." He cut her off with a light chuckle, bringing his hand to place it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." The valkyrie leaned further into his touch by holding his hand on her cheek with her hand. She gave him a tiny smile, yet still noticeable for the male to saw it. No words were spoken after that, just a comfortable silence as they both removed their hands from each other. Sigurd opened the front door and let her to go outside first before closing it quietly behind him.

For the rest of the trip, Brynhildr linked her arms around her beloved's arm which was stuffed into the pocket of his leather jacket. Continuing to walk through the busy streets of Paris, slowly approaching the new year. A new year where they will experience more stories of their own.

In either side of the streets, glowing decorations adorned the whole Paris beautifully. Looking at it was enough for their hearts to gradually felt warmer. Despite the rising cold temperature as it was close to the midnight, they found themselves really enjoying the whole atmosphere. The adorable laughs of children, women getting excited as they bought new clothes and the laughs of adult men as they cheered for their drinks.

This whole situation brought smile to Brynhildr, never did she felt so content with a situation like this before.

'Everything was so lively, it's..... beautiful.'

She thought so all the while her eyes sparkled at the reflection of exquisite lights from all the corner of streets and shops. Beside her, the male had been observing her expression for quite some times. Watching as she occasionally would tug her lips into a smile and in another seconds, she seems shocked at the new sight she have yet to seen.

"Brynhildr."

"Y-yes?"

It does seems that his deep voice that called for her name pulled her back into the reality. She glanced at his way timidly, a faint blush made its way to decorated her fair cheeks. He can't help but to smile again, for the sight of her blushing only made him to fall in love more with his wife.

"We're here."

Brynhildr shifted her gaze from him into the scenery present in front of her. The colorful lights of the Eiffel Tower as it glowed magnificently in the night really took her breath away. Her amethyst eyes were widening and her thin pink lips somehow opened widely. Many people also gathered there but the Eiffel Tower perhaps is the thing she's most focused on.

"Oh! You're here! Took you long enough!" The boisterous laugh of the taller male shocked Brynhildr a little bit, as she tightened her grip on him. Her gaze went to them, the figure of her two best friends.

"Napoleon, Ophelia." Sigurd greeted them with a nod.

"It's good to see you two again." The woman which named Ophelia shoots them a wide smile. "It's almost midnight so we can stay here for a while to watch the fireworks."

"Yeah, the fireworks in this place is awesome! Can't believe that my country really grown so much!"

 "There is a tradition here that you kiss when in the first second of the new year, your wish will be granted."

"That is such a silly tradition." Ophelia nudged his arm a little with her elbow. "With that being said, do enjoy your times here."

"It's almost midnight?" Brynhildr looked to her watches. 

"Let's find a good spot to watch fireworks, Brynhildr." 

"Y-yes.." He pulled out his hand from his pocket and interwined it with hers. Their fingers connecting each other perfectly. 

They walked into a more comfortable area, where many kinds of couples also gathered there. She fidgeted closer to his side when the first firework exploded into the air. 

"It is really loud."

"Brynhildr, if you're not comfortable here-"

"No, no! It's okay. It's just I'm not used to loud noises... especially fireworks but they are also beautiful."

"I've seen a similar one." Brynhildr's gaze moved to him as his eyes looked up into the second and third fireworks exploding in the sky. People around them cheered in joy and some of them did also laugh but for them to remain quiet is just really odd. Amidst the busy and loud crowds like that, "Do you like it?"

"No. N-not really. It's beautiful but it's too loud for me."

"I see." He shifted his gaze down again but occasionally will steal glances to his beloved wife just to make sure that she's okay, nothing matters for him except for her safety and well-being now. 

"Ah, people are counting."

"We should do it too."

"Right!" Brynhildr clasped her hands in front of her chest as they both joined the crowds to count down seconds into new year. Her expression somehow lit up and she counted the number eagerly still with a faint pink tint spreading in her cheeks. 

"3"

"2"

"1"

"H-happy new year, Sig-!"

Again, she moved her head into his way and was about to say her greetings when he quickly silenced all of it with a quick kiss. His lips latching into hers in such speed that she didn't have a time to react before he pulled away, circling his hands around the back of her waist and brought her closer into his side. 

"Happy new year, my love. Let's be better for this year." His earlier action still made her to dumbstruck for a few moment, until the loud cheers of people shattered her daydream. She touched her lips, the taste of his coffee coated kiss still lingering, racing her heart to beat even faster and her face exploded into a million shades of red. 

"I'm in trouble! W-why did you do that?!!" She whined, hitting his chest with her hands a few times. The man only laughed in amusement at her reaction. "You don't need to follow what Napoleon said.."

"But it's a tradition and we're a guest here, we have to respect that."

"So it's not purely from your heart?" Now, her eyes locked with his, the sign of sadness in it was too perceptible. He responded with a quiet no. "Is that so..."

"I won't kiss anyone except you."

"--!"

He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, yet all those sweetness drowned when Brynhildr kissed him back, pouring all of those burning feelings inside her heart to be expressed by that kiss alone. Her hands went into his back, clinging into it tightly as they continued on moving their lips in synchronization. 

At last, they both break the kiss, the string of saliva produced as they parted their ways. Brynhildr quickly buried her face into her chest, listening to the fast rhythm of his heart. The world around them became a blur image, swayed by the effects of their immense love to each other. 

"You're my only love, Brynhildr."

The giant fireworks exploded right after he said the words. Right after he said aloud to the world that he will not love anyone other than her, other than his dear wife whom he cherished more than his own self. 

During that night where their passionate kiss was displayed in the public, some of the couples around them clapped their hands in awe, looking at the perfect couple that consisted of a very beautiful young woman and a wise-looking man. Sharing their happiness, their love for the world to see. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone!


End file.
